


Walls: A China x Trump Fanfiction

by lemonbitch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Yaoi, hawt yaoiz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonbitch/pseuds/lemonbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the hetalia-crackfessions Tumblr! China gets more than he asked for when he seeks answers for a ridiculously large order of "Make America Great Again" merchandise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walls: A China x Trump Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally from hetalia-crackfessions and has been uploaded by the author (mod lemonbitch). I don't own China or Donald Trump. Enjoy the sin.

China was furious. He knew America had a habit of using him for manufacturing but now he was being asked to produce Trump 2016 shirts on a ridiculously large scale. He was getting too old for this, so he decided to pay a visit to the man responsible: Donald Trump. America himself was too busy trying to influence the politics of his father, Great Britain, to meet with the Asian country.

Yao knew little about Trump himself. China didn’t know what this man looked like, but as he approached the address on the order form, the nature of this man became clear. The great Trump Tower towered over the man. So he could afford such a huge building but couldn’t afford to pay a reasonable price for quality Chinese goods? “Time to settle this” he muttered with determination as he marched through the doors. China was ready to fight, right after he got past the receptionist.

“May I help you sir?”  
“Yes, I need to speak to Donald Trump about this ridiculous order.” China slammed the order form onto the counter for her to inspect.  
“I see. He’s having lunch right now but if it’s urgent then…”  
“It very urgent!”  
“… I suppose I could let him know you’re coming then. Your name?”  
“China.”  
“Ohhh kay?”

The woman took out a phone on the desk and pressed 69 on the keypad. “Trump, China is here to see you about your order of four hundred and twenty thousand ‘Make America Great Again’ shirts.” she stated before nodding her head as noise came from the small speaker inside the phone. She put the phone down and turned to China. “Right this way sir.” she said as she got up and lead him down several corridors and escorted him to one of the highest floors in the building via a lift. They soon approached the door of Donald Trump’s office. “Mr Trump will see you now.” she said as she opened the door for China. He entered the room and before he could say another word, the door was shut behind him.

China had a small chance to look at the decorations of this office before speaking to the man himself. He could see many items related to his presidential campaign as well as a few photos of reasonably attractive women which Yao could only assume was either his wives or daughters. The desk chair in front of him swiveled around to reveal the sexiest thing China had ever seen. Beautiful blonde hair, squinty blue eyes, wrinkled orange skin. He was perfect. He made China briefly forget why he came here, but he shook his head as he snapped back to reality.

“So… China… what’s this I hear about my order?” he started to interrogate the black haired Asian. It was intimidating, but Yao found himself aroused by his voice.

“Well…” he started, fiddling nervously, “we cannot complete your order on time because…”  
“Because…”  
“Because… um… you order too much.” he tried to sound serious and intimidating but his tomato red face didn’t help.

“I see.” Trump said as he thought to himself. He wasn’t willing to admit it too loudly, but he found China attractive too. Despite being over 4000 years old, his skin was beautifully smooth and his hair was in excellent condition. And Donald knew something Yao failed to notice. The bulge in China’s crotch caught the politicians eye.

“You know China, I suppose I could pay you double, no, quadruple for the order on one condition.”  
“What condition?”

Trump got up from his seat and walked slowly towards a trembling China. Their height difference only made the situation more tense as Trump leaned over to China’s ear and whispered 

“You let me penetrate your great wall.”

This made China’s heart race. He wanted Trump to penetrate his tight hole badly, but he knew it was wrong to do this. Wasn’t Trump married? What would America say if he found out that China fucked a potential president? But Trump’s offer was so tempting. He got extra money and he got to experience the trump tower inside him. As long as no one finds out, everybody wins.

“Y-yes… but we cannot tell anyone about this.”  
“Oh don’t worry China, it can be our little secret.”

China nodded pulled a cheap condom out of his pocket and held it. He never felt this nervous around anyone, even Russia, but Trump’s sexiness overpowered him and made him weak. He wanted Trump to dominate him badly. His erection grew with each word Donald breathed. “I h-have c-condom” China stuttered as he offered the condom to the beautifully tanned Trump.

Trump smacked the condom out of his hand and circled China before approaching him from behind and bending over to whisper: 

“I don’t want any walls between us.”

China nodded his head as he felt Trump’s bulging tower press against his rear end. “Please Trump! Take me now!” China moaned. Suddenly he felt his back hit the desk, political documents flying everywhere. China scrambled to take his clothes off and toss them aside. He saw Trump do the same. Trump’s wrinkly orange body and throbbing member only made China want him more.

Orange lips crashed onto paler ones as their bodies were pressed against each other. It wasn’t long before the kiss became heated and their tongues battled for dominance. Trump won the fight and explored China’s wet cavern as China moaned. A trail of saliva connected them as they broke the kiss and gazed into each other’s glittering orbs. Trump reached for a nearby drawer and quickly pulled out a bottle of lube. He prepared China’s great wall for the trump tower invasion as he gazed lustfully at the body he was about to break into. His powerful orange hands flipped China over and he started his invasion with a finger. He quickly got bored of fingering a tight donut.

“Ai ya! It’s so big!” China screamed as he was penetrated by the potential president. He used one hand to steady himself on the desk and the other to pleasure himself. Donald was loving China’s tight walls and grasped his ponytail as his thrusting became faster and harder. “Ai Ya Trumpdaddy YES!” China screamed as he climaxed all over the floor, and Trump followed soon after, filling China’s great walls with his hot juices. After this, they both collapsed to the floor with exhaustion.

“You know what China? I think I’ll pay eight times what we originally agreed.”


End file.
